shallwedatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Assassin+ Main Story (Soji) Script
On this page, you may read the full main story of Soji and refer to the table of contents to find a particular chapter or episode of the story. The main story is preceded by the Main Story: Prologue. Please Note: * It has been observed that there are numerous spelling and grammatical errors in these scripts. This is likely due to flaws in the Japanese to English translation process. Corrections of these errors may be indicated by "https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sic sic" or brackets. Otherwise, the scripts will remain as exactly how they are presented in the game. * The default name "Yui" is used in lieu of the name you have chosen for yourself for the sake of a smoother reading of the scripts (instead of using something like "player name" or "insert your name here"). * This page, like all the other script pages, is entirely made up of SPOILERS. Do NOT read any further if you wish to remain oblivious to the plot and details that are revealed later in the story. Happy reading! Chapter 1 Episode 1 Yui: "It's nice to meet you, ah..." I took the hand of the quiet man and lowered my head briefly in greeting. Soji: "Soji." Yui: "It's nice to meet you, Soji." (He looks like a constable...) (But I can't imagine a constable in a group of vigilantes.) Soji: "Normally I go by Sojiro Sasaki. Call me that when outside." Yui: "Outside?" Sion: "Jeez, Soji never explains himself very well." Sion: "Outside the group, Soji works as a constable." Yui: "He does!?" (He really is a constable!?) (In a group of vigilantes?) Sion: "I'm Sion. My family owns Iseya, have you heard of it?" Yui: "Iseya... you mean THE Iseya!?" (People say Iseya is the most prominent merchant families here in Edo!) Sion: "That's right, that's the one. It's nice to meet you." Yui: "It's a pleasure to meet you too!" Aoi: "I'm Aoi. I work as a hairdresser by day. Nice to meet you." Yui: "I'm glad to meet you, ah...Aoi." Aoi: "Yup. Your hair is looking a little wild there. You should let me take care of that for you." Yui: "Really!? Would you? Thank you." (I've never had a hairdresser do my hair before.) Kinshiro: "I introduced myself as the boss of this vigilante group, but during the day I'm Kagemoto Toyama, Magistrate of the South Ward." Yui: "M-Magistrate!?" (He must be kidding!? What would a magistrate be doing in this group?) I was so confused, I couldn't think straight. Sion: "Aw look, now she's all tense." Aoi: "How do you expect her to react to a magistrate hiding himself amongst a bunch of vigilantes?" Yui: "Why did you guys all become vigilantes?" Sion: "Well..." Soji: "..." Aoi: "Each of us has our reasons." Kinshiro: "We've only just met. I'm sure you'll find out more as we get to know each other." Yui: "O-Oh, of course..." (He's right, there might be some things they don't want to talk about before they know they can trust me.) Episode 2 Kinshiro: "Okay, moving along..." Kinshiro looked at me. Kinshiro: "I'm guessing you don't have any place else to go?" Yui: "...That's right." Kinshiro: "In that case, would you like to work here?" Yui: "Here? Really?" Kinshiro: "It just to happens we are short on staff and there's an empty room." Kinshiro: "Besides, Soji lives here too, which is good if you're going to work with him." Yui: "Thank you very much!" Yui: "I would love to work here if you're willing to put up with me!" I bowed my head in appreciation of the welcome offer. Soji: "I'm opposed to it." Yui: "Oh?" I looked at Soji in surprise as he spoke up suddenly. (Is he upset with me?) Soji: "We're in the red light district, and this isn't the quietest establishment in town." Soji: "It's not the kind of place someone like you can easily pick up the ropes." <> Yui: "I'll give it my best! Please don't say no!" Soji: "It's not like you can just give your best and immediately succeed at this work." Yui: "You're probably right, but I don't have anywhere else to go." Yui: "That's why I'm begging you all to accept me." Yui: "My parents were wrongfully killed. I don't have a home, or any possessions to speak of." Yui: "All I have left is a tiny bit of money and my father's dagger..." Kinshiro: "When you say a tiny bit of money, are you talking about this?" Kinshiro held up my money pouch I had handed over earlier when I requested his services. Yui: "Yes." Sion: "That's all the money you have?" Yui: "Yes." Episode 3 Aoi: "Jeez... Giving it all up is being a bit impulsive." Yui: "I'm begging you! I'll do anything! Will you please let me stay here?" Sion: "...Soji!" Aoi: "How can you turn your back on her and still call yourself a man?" Soji: "...Fine. Do what you want." Yui: "...Thank you so, so much!" Kinshiro: "Then it's settled. Now the problem is, what shall we have you do?" Kinshiro looked at me appraisingly from head to foot. Kinshiro: "Hmm. I suppose it would be a waste to make you a servant." Aoi: "She doesn't have enough charm to attract customers, does she?" Sion: "She doesn't? I don't know, I think she's kind of cute." Kinshiro: "Sure, take a closer look and she's quite pretty." Kinshiro: "With a little work, don't you think the customers would go for her?" Kinshiro: "You know, she might even make it as a prostitute." Yui: "A prostitute!?" Soji: "Hey." Soji suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. Soji: "Please Kinshiro, don't even joke about that. She's new to all of this." Kinshiro: "Haha, okay, okay. You know I was kidding!" Soji: "..." Kinshiro: "Relax. You take everything too seriously Soji." Kinshiro shrugged his shoulders, looking unconcerned. Soji: "You don't take things serious enough, Magistrate." Kinshiro: "Haha, yeah? Well, sorry 'bout that." Soji: "You don't sound very apologetic... Hey, Yui." Yui: "Y-Yeah!?" Soji: "I wouldn't pay too close attention to what they say. They're always like this." Yui: "Oh? Ah... sure." (That was a surprise.) (Me? A prostitute? I'm glad he was kidding...) Episode 4 Sion: "Sounds like he's implying none of us are very serious." Aoi: "I'm not going to argue with him." Kinshiro: "Haha! Me neither!" Sion: "Really? I like to think I take things seriously." Soji: "You're the one that worries me the most." Sion: "Huh? What do you mean?" Aoi: "Yeah, yeah. He's a backstabber." Sion: "A what? A backstabber!?" Sion: "That's rich, coming from a playboy like you." Aoi: "Hey! I'm not a playboy." Sion: "Don't you head out to meet a woman practically every night?" Aoi: "You jerk! Those are customers!" Aoi: "If you put it like that, Kinshiro is the real playboy." Kinshiro: "Hey, wait a minute -- don't forget I'm a magistrate of the shogun." Sion: "Good point. Kinshiro may be the biggest playboy of all." Kinshiro: "Hey. You too Sion?" Soji: "No argument from me." Kinshiro: "Knock it off! I'm the boss here." Yui: "Bwahaha." Soji: "What are you laughing about?" Yui: "Haha...I-I'm sorry." Yui: "It's just...you guys get along so well together." Aoi: "Huh!? What part of this looks like we're getting along?" Yui: "Working as vigilantes, I imagined you would all be much more bloodthirsty. Hehe." Kinshiro: "Haha, she's got a point there!" Kinshiro: "Now here's a little woman who knows how to let the tension out of a situation." Sion: "Hehe, nicely put Yui." Yui: "Huh?" Soji: "Good grief. You guys are a bunch of idiots." Soji appeared disgusted with the rest of them as they stood there chuckling. Chapter 9 Episode 3 Soji: "It's okay to say you're scared. I'm fine with it." He gently put his arm around me and pulled me toward him. Soji: "I was still a child when I first killed someone." Soji: "I was crying and shaking, but the only life I had was to become a ninja." Yui: "Were you scared too?" Soji: "Yes, I was. Everyone is." Yui: "I..." The words were hidden away in my heart. I never intended to say them aloud. Yui: "...I am scared." When I said that, tears spilled from my eyes and down my cheeks only to be sucked up by Soji's dark clothing. Soji: "You can still turn back. I honestly wished you would never have to get your hands dirty." Hearing his confession, I found myself reaching out and wrapping my arms tightly around him. Yui: "No. I'll do it." Soji: "Okay." Yui: "I've been waiting a long time for the day I could avenge my parents with my own hands." Soji gently let go of me and we stared at each other. Soji: "You're very strong." Yui: "There's just one thing I want to tell you." Yui: "Since I first met you, I have truly never once been afraid of you or what you do." Soji: "I understand." Soji affectionately caressed my cheek. Soji: "I was lucky to have fallen in love with you." Yui: "Me too." We found ourselves leaning closer to each other. I closed my eyes and felt his soft lips touch mine. His warmth filled me with joy. A lone tear rolled down my cheek. When we pulled away to look at each other again Soji's face was bright red. Soji: "Forgive me! I just couldn't resist." Panicking, he looked away. I place both hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at me. Soji: "Yui!" Yui: "That made me incredibly happy. You showed me just how much you care about me." Realizing what I had just admitted, it was my turn to feel embarrassed and I released my hands and looked away. Episode 4 Soji: "How are you able to stir up my emotions like this?" Soji put his fingers on my chin and lifted my eyes toward his. Suddenly, without giving me time to close them, he gave me a deep, deep kiss. Yui: "Mmm." I abandoned my body to it as my eyes gently closed. When our lips parted again, Soji placed his hand on my head. Soji: "We can continue this after we finish tonight." <> <> Yui: "Okay." Soji: "Okay?" Soji softly touched my cheek. Soji: "Are you sure?" Yui: "Of course. If it's with you." Soji: "Understood." Soji tightly embraced me again. Soji: "We will both return here later, without fail." Yui: "Yes." Soji: "Okay, shall we go?" Yui: "All right." It was finally time. When we arrived at Kinshiro's room, Aoi and Sion were already there. Kinshiro: "Looks like we're all here." Yui: "Sion and Aoi are both dressed as ninja too?" Aoi: "That's 'cause we are ninja. Without this clothing on it doesn't feel like we're working." Sion: "That's right, this is the first time you've seen us wearing our ninja garb. Looks different doesn't it?" Yui: "Yes." Soji: "Okay, what's our plan tonight?" Sion: "Lord Tori hasn't set foot outside his estate all evening." Sion: "It appears two of his henchmen have recklessly decided to go off to the Red Light District." Sion: "We were unable to establish Willem's location." Sion: "Having met him on the riverbank today, it's quite possible he's somewhere in the South Ward's magistracy." Sion: "He's definitely suspicious. He doesn't seem to leave any trail." Aoi: "No kidding. He makes me uncomfortable." Soji: "So we'll just have to wait and deal with him when we find him?" Kinshiro: "Yeah. That sounds right. We don't have time to go chasing after him right now." Kinshiro: "Soji and Yui will head toward Lord Tori's estate. Aoi and Sion, I want you to go after his henchmen." Sion: "Gotcha." Aoi: "No problem." Soji: "Understood." Episode 5 Kinshiro: "Among you, Yui is the most in danger seeing as how Lord Tori recognizes her." Kinshiro: "He knows you're the daughter of one of his people he had killed, he could easily decide to kill you, too." Yui: "..." Kinshiro: "Are you still willing to do this?" Yui: "Yes. I'll do it." There was no longer any hesitation, fear, or anxiety in me. Soji: "She's determined at this point." Soji: "Don't forget Kinshiro, you're the reason she's here in the first place." Kinshiro: "Haha. I know you're right. I suppose I've become overprotective, huh?" Kinshiro: "She should be fine if you're with her though." Soji: "Yes. I'll make sure and keep her safe. No matter what." Kinshiro: "Thanks Soji." Aoi: "Well, shall we go?" Sion: "Is everyone ready?" Yui: "Yes." Soji: "Let's go." Kinshiro: "Vigilantes, it's time for battle." Wrapped in darkness, the world outside was quiet. There was a full moon out and it hung in the night sky casting down its pale blue light. Aoi and Sion had climbed onto the roof of a house and were waiting for the henchmen to appear. Aoi: "Sion, here they come." Sion: "That's them all right. The one guy was at Kyokatei with Lord Tori that evening." Lord Tori's two henchmen came walking from the direction of the Red Light District. They must have been drunk because they were talking loudly to each other. Aoi: "Talk about reckless. Their smuggling operation is supposed to happen in a couple of days and they're out carousing in the Red Light District?" Sion: "They must be pretty confident they'll pull it off. Idiots." Heading toward their respective houses, the two men said goodnight at the intersection and began walking separate directions. Aoi: "I'll take the short guy." Sion: "Okay. The other one is mine." Nodding to each other, Aoi and Sion quickly vanished into the night. Silently jumping from one roof to the next, Aoi followed after his man. Aoi: "Any moment now." The man had just about reached his house. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a gust of wind blowing past his ear. Episode 6 Henchman A: "Huh?" He quickly glanced around. It was then he noticed the silvery glint of something stuck in the ground at his feet. Henchman A: "What?" Taking a closer look, it appeared similar to the shuriken ninja use, but it was unusually large. Henchman A: "What is this!?" He felt a chill run down his spine. Thoroughly confused, he put his hand on the sword hanging from his waist and frantically looked around. Henchman A: "Dammit, who's there!?" Aoi silently crept up behind him, appearing to slip out of the darkness. Then, before the man noticed, Aoi had his hand over the man's mouth. Aoi: "Yo. I've come for your life." He whispered in the man's ear. The blood drained from the man's face. The ornamental hairpin Aoi held sparkled in the moonlight. For an instant, Aoi's handsome face was visible in it. Aoi: "Enma, king of the dead, is calling for you." Henchman A: "Ungh!" Aoi stabbed with the hairpin, aiming for the man's carotid artery. Blood sprayed out profusely, filling the air with a fine red mist. Henchman A: "!" Before he could make any noise, the man's body became lifeless. Aoi: "...Repent your crimes." Aoi released the man and his body collapsed to the ground. Aoi: "I'm finished here." The other man was drunkenly staggering along the riverbank, humming to himself. Sion: "This guy is entirely too careless." Sion was watching the man's progress from a rooftop a short distance away. Sion: "I guess it's about time." He muttered to himself. Then, picking up his pace, he dropped down into the darkness ahead where the man was about to turn. Taking hold of the two small sickles he carried, he hid himself in the shadows and held his breath. The two curved blades beautifully reflected the light of the moon in the darkness. Sion: "The moon sure is pretty tonight." Episode 7 He heard the man's footsteps approaching. Then, the man turned the corner. That instant... A flash of silver light made a straight line across the man's neck. Henchman B: "..." The man, who was no longer humming merrily to himself, stood there motionless. Sion: "What? Did you just see a ghost?" The man slumped to the ground without answering. A moment later the man's head rolled away from his body. Never even noticing he had been cut, a fountain of blood rose from his body, covering his head. Sion: "Hehe. Perhaps, as he enters the world beyond, he is only now realizing what happened." Sion gave his sickle a quick swing as he stood there taking in the night air. Sion: "Well, I'm done here. Good luck, Yui..." Soji and I were hiding in the shadows in front of Lord Tori's estate, checking things out. Yui: "What should we do? We can't get in with him there." In front of Lord Tori's estate stood a guard keeping a close eye on the surroundings. Soji: "Good question. We could go over the wall but that would be tough for you." Soji: "From the outside, there doesn't seem to be any trees or buildings tall enough to help us climb over." Yui: "..." (We've come all this way and now I'm becoming a hindrance to him.) Yui: "Ah...I have an idea." Soji: "Mmm?" Yui: "I'll pretend to be a prostitute who's run away from the Red Light District." Yui: "That way I can demand help from the guard and get him to let me inside." Yui: "Once I find my way inside, you can make it in over the wall without trouble, right?" Soji: "No, it's too dangerous." << Option 1: Dangerous or not... >> Yui: "Dangerous or not, what other choice do we have? I know you're worried about me..." Yui: "...but if we don't do this, we won't both get into Lord Tori's estate." Yui: "Or are you planning on telling me to wait for you again?" Soji: "Yui." Yui: "I'll be fine. Besides, I know you'll protect me no matter what happens." I smiled defiantly at him. Soji: "Good grief. I can't win." Soji placed his hand on my head. << Option 2: Then what shall we do? (script needed)>>Category:Scripts Category:Ninja Assassin Category:Ninja Assassin Scripts Category:Ninja Assassin Main Story Category:Soji